


Necessary Questions

by Hawkingjay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen, Ghosts, Heather needs to mentor people, They're gay if you want them to be, drugs are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingjay/pseuds/Hawkingjay
Summary: Heather starts a conversation with Connor to make sure he's not a murderer. Really. That's 100% her reason.





	

Heather didn’t really like hanging out with other ghosts. It was far more entertaining to bother Veronica about her parenting choices. However, Veronica’s life was actually going decently for once, so even haunting her wasn’t fun. Heather wandered around, when she ran into a kid who reminded her a little bit of Red Dawn. Heather considered herself mildly philanthropic, so she decided to approach the kid, figuring that since she was already dead, it couldn’t end the same way as approaching Veronica did so many years ago.

“Have you murdered anyone?” Heather asked. Look, even though she had eternity ahead of her, she still wasn’t going to waste her time. She’d learned her lesson, okay?

“The fuck kind of question is that?” The kid asked. He seemed a bit horrified that she would even imply it.

“A necessary one,” she said simply.

“No, I haven’t murdered anyone,” he said. He seemed more exasperated with the question than the other people Heather had asked.

“Okay, I like to check,” Heather said. “I’m Heather Chandler, by the way.”

“Did I ask?”

“I don’t care if you did,” she said. He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

“I’m Connor Murphy,” he said, “hey, I know this isn’t a question people ask right off the bat, but I don’t care at this point. Do you know if there’s a way we can smoke pot?”

“I’ve been dead for over 25 years, and I’ve yet to figure it out,” Heather said with a sigh, “then again, I’m still getting the nuances of haunting down.”

“That’s better than me. I’m haunting an ingrate who kissed my sister on my bed after I died,” Connor said.

“I’m haunting an ingrate who barfed on me at a party, went to apologize, and then wound up getting talked into killing me by her boyfriend,” Heather said.

“Well, you definitely have it worse.”

“Yeah,” Heather said.

“Okay, I know I’ve been dead for just a few months, I think? I don’t really get how time works,” Connor said. “Can you, like, choose your person?”

“Hell if I know,” Heather said, “I mean, I started haunting Veronica because she’s the most likely to feel guilt of the two people responsible for my death and then I just got way too invested in her drama.”

“You got attached,” Connor said. There was a slight smile on his face.

“Ew, no.”

“Right,” Connor said. he was flat-out smirking now, “just like how you’re definitely not trying to ghost mentor me.

“Again, no,” Heather said, “I’m just trying to cover my deceased ass.”

“Whatever you say,” Connor said. “Then again, I’m asking because I feel like there’s a reason or some shit that I wound up haunting Evan Hansen.”

“Ugh,” Heather said, wrinkling her nose, “why do I always wind up talking to the philosophical stoners?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I don't know either.


End file.
